


Wounds,Scars,Healing

by Moonlover19



Series: Wounds [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Charming - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fast Cars, Fighting, Guns, Original Female Character - Freeform, Payback, SOA - Freeform, Street Racing, book three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlover19/pseuds/Moonlover19
Summary: Skylar is back and better than ever.It's been two years and her brand-new attitude is not the only thing that's changed about her. The club is in a total whirlwind now, loyalties are tested, lies are told, lust, sins and betrayal you name it.Can the club handle her or will she be caught up in the storm?





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Are you guys ready!? Here is chapter one Of the next book Wounds,Scars,Healing. This is book is still in work so updates may take a little longer than what I would like. I do hope you guys enjoy this book

_They say everything heals, but some things take longer to heal than others._

 

 

     It'd been nearly two years since I left Charming. In hopes of keeping my family from being killed in the process, I started my training. But I also found out who was after me and why, so I decided to take care of it. It was long and bloody, but it was all over now, and boy, was I ready to go home.

I knew it wouldn't be easy to go back, but I couldn't just  _stay_  here. Well, I could've, but I missed my family and my home too much.

"You ready to go, love?"

I glanced at the door to see Klaus standing there, hands stuffed in his pockets. I was packing the last of my things and getting ready to leave, fixing to get on a plane and fly back to Charming.

"Been ready since the day I left," I said, sweeping a stray strand of hair behind my ear. It'd gotten so much longer since I'd left, and I'd made a lot of changes with myself. I was no longer that adorable little girl who needed protecting. The past two years had been some of the hardest I'd been through in such a long time, and I was glad they were over.

"I'll miss you. It was nice to have someone here with me," he said, leaning against the door.

Klaus and I had grown a lot closer over the two years, since the day we moved in together. But I was a bit surprised of my being alive after all that had went down. Things had gotten messy fast when I went after Devil's Blood MC and street racing gang. I'd never been to a club that did both, but they seemed to make it work. They were all wiped out now, every last charter.

"I'll miss you, too, but it's best if I go. I have things that need fixing at home." I grabbed my last bag and took a glance around the room, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I grabbed my old phone and headed for the door.

"I know that. Look, just be careful, okay? Things are different with you now, and things  _there_  are different."

I pulled him into a hug. "I know this, and I'll be just fine," I reassured him, caressing his back. I grabbed my bag off the floor and stuffed it in my car. From here, I would drive to the airstrip and fly back home.

"You're so hard-headed. You always have a place here." I gave him one last look before getting into my car. I just couldn't bring myself to do this teary goodbye stuff.

Driving to the airstip was fairly quick. It'd be a long trip back home, and who knew if I was still welcome after the way I left, but it was worth trying. This was my family, after all.

I sat in my car for most of the plane ride. Starting up my old phone was a challenge in itself. Who knew how many panic-stricken calls I'd missed from friends and family? Was there even a point in turning it on? After it loaded, the phone buzzed like crazy.

_A phone call? Now?_

My heart fluttered. Dad.

"Hello?" I tried to make my voice strong and relaxed, but even to my own ears, it sounded as if I were about to break.

"Skylar? Is this really you?" His voice rose in disbelief with each word he said. Footsteps and chatting echoed through the speaker. He wasn't alone.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me. Look, before you jump off into the deep end, I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way home. That's if you and the others still want me to come," I managed to say. The sweat on my shaky palms threatened to create enough slip for me to lose my grasp of the phone. I dreaded his next words.

"You better get your ass here soon, little girl. We have a lot to talk about!  _Two years_  I've been looking for you. And now out of the blue, you finally pick up the damn phone!" I knew he'd be pissed, but hearing his voice after two years made me remember just how scary he could sound.

"Everything's been taken care of. I had to make sure no one could find me! It just took longer than I thought it would. Once I land, I'll head over to TM," I said, holding on tighter as the plane started to sway. I hated flying, even on good days, but this was a storm we were in, making it all but worse.

"Land? Where the hell have you been?"

I couldn't tell him where just yet. This was something that had to be told face to face.

"We'll talk more once I get there. I'll be landing in an hour or so, and it'll be another hour before I get to Charming. Can you meet me at the cliff and bring Tig with you?" I asked, internally praying he'd say yes. I wanted to see him and my grandad before I'd confront anyone else. I knew going back would be hard, but seeing Dad and Tig again after two years was going to be the hardest part of all.

"We'll be there," he promised. The call dropped.

 _Shit. This storm is really starting to piss me off_. I'd waited two years to talk to my dad, and I ended up dropping the call thanks to this goddamn storm.

I had finally landed and stepped out the plane. I'd forgotten just how hot Cali was in the middle of July, and summer had only just begun. After my car was backed out the plane, I said goodbye to the guys and headed off to the cliff, trying to come up with something to say to Dad and Tig. It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.

After almost an hour of driving, I finally came to the stop I had come to with my dad when I'd first arrived here. Back then, I was a little girl trying to forget everything I'd been through. Back then, I was trying to stay alive after what had happened to my mother. Now, I used my past to get stronger, used all my training. I'm not the same girl anymore. Not by a long shot.

I stepped out of my car and saw two bikes parked close to the road, but no one was around them, so I started for the cliff.

"I can honestly say when Hap told me you were coming back, I didn't believe him. A lie, I called it." A pause. "But seeing you now, I'm glad I came with him."

I heard the voice before I saw him. I spun around to see Tig and Dad sitting at the picnic table. Tig got to me before Dad did and pulled me into a tight embrace. I tensed up at the sudden contact, but what was I expecting? He dropped his arms once he noticed my fretting and shot a confused look at Dad.

"Glad you finally decided to come home," Dad distantly welcomed, standing off in the shade. He didn't give off the notion of wanting a hug, and neither did I. Things were tense here, and it wasn't just me.

"Yeah, I told you I would once things were taken care of." It sounded snappy even to my own ears, but the way he spoke just rubbed me the wrong way.

"Well, let's get going, dollface. We got some catching up to do. You been gone for two years. Where have you been?"

I looked back over to Tig to see a big smile on his face. At least  _he_  was happy I was back.

"London," I answered simply. "An old friend helped me get the info I needed and took care of me." Taking a seat on the bench, I knew this was going to be a long talk and Dad would get out of his feelings soon and start asking things as well.

"London? Why there?" Everything I had planned in my head to say to them both just jumped out. Being back in Charming was so different than living in London. It was everything I'd missed.

"All right. I have a lot to say, so once I get started, don't interrupt me till I'm done. Once I have everything out, then you can ask me stuff, okay?" I knew that once I started talking, they'd interrogate the hell out of me. I knew I couldn't tell them everything and stop to answer them, too, so I thought this would be better.

"Fine," they both said, taking a seat on the other side of the bench.

"The day of Nana's funeral, I got a call from Klaus. He's someone from my past, but that's a whole other story. Anyway, he called me and said I was in danger and that the deaths weren't because of the club. They were sending me these messages. I left to London to get the info and take down the threat. A while back, when I was doing things for Max, he sent me to dig up info for him on a club called Devil's Blood. This club was also into the street-racing scene. Things happened, I failed, and ended up in ICU after Max was done with me. They came back, wanting revenge for what I did and what Max had done. I spent two years taking down each charter until I got to the very last one.

"That's when I found Lexie. We fought, and in the end, I decapitated her and fed her remains to pigs. I completed the rest of my training while I was there. I knew I was gonna need it if I was going to take them out." I inhaled deeply. It was a lot to say, and all they had were disturbing looks on their faces.

"Who's Klaus?"

I spared a quick glance at my dad, then at my hands. I couldn't even look my own father in the eyes anymore.

"Klaus?" I chuckled nervously. "Well, he's one of the reasons I'm alive," I said matter-of-factly. "He was Max's right-hand man, but not for the reasons you guys might think. Klaus tried to leave after a while, but once he realized what Max was doing to me, he stayed to help me. He's the reason most of my punishments were not as bad as they could've been."

The longer I spoke, the more memories of my past started to infiltrate my mind. And that's something I didn't want to remember.

"What training, dollface? I thought you put all that behind you."

I nodded my head at Tig in truth. I  _had_  put that behind me, but with what I had to do, training was a must.

"I did, but things happened, and I needed the edge to take down my enemies. Klaus had the means for my training, and I took it. I'm still the same girl you knew and loved, just more deadly and dangerous." I shot him facetious smile. Out of the two, Tig was so much more welcoming than my dad.

"Dad, please try and understand that I left to keep you all safe. Klaus had the means to keep me safe and give me the weapons I needed to take out Devil's Blood MC." I took his hand in mine and finally mustered the courage to look at him, and what I saw in his eyes made tears swell in mine.

"I get it. I don't like it, but I get it. Hell, I would've done the same thing," he said, tightening his grip. "We can talk more about all this later. Let's get back to TM. No one knows you're back."

I started to stand when Dad pulled me to his chest, holding me tightly in his arms.

"Don't you ever leave like that again, little girl. If you have a problem, we'll deal with it together as a family," he cooed, stroking my hair for a few moments before letting me go. I took a step back and smiled at him. I was so glad he didn't hate me and was happy I was back. I knew things would be different now, and it wouldn't be this easy for everyone else.

"How mad was everyone after I left?" I asked as I walked to my car. The wind was picking up as grey clouds slowly blocked the sunlight. A storm was coming. At least I was out of the sky and back on the ground.

"I think the one who was the most hurt about it was Kozik," Tig said. "He got out of control after you left and hasn't been the same since. But everyone was hurt and upset, though we all understand why you left."

I grabbed Tig's hand as I made it to the driver's side. After everything that'd happened, the only thing I could take with me was my Dodge Charger. Sure, it got a big upgrade, but it was still the same one from when I first got to Charming.

"Maybe I'll get to explain to everyone what really happened and why I had to leave. I know you guys got the letters I left," I said, shooting them both a grin. I'd said a lot of things I couldn't say to their faces in those letters, and it was one of the hardest things I'd done, but I knew it was the best thing to do.

"Maybe. Let's get the hell outta here. I'm ready for some cold beer and barbecue," Dad digressed.

I nodded my head at Dad. Food and liquor sounded pretty damn good right about then. Maybe they would wait to ask me everything until  _after_  I was unpacked and on a full stomach.

"Hey, you don't have to go to the clubhouse today. Go back to the house, unpack, get settled in, then tomorrow you can go."

I spared Dad a glance before nodding my head okay. I'd missed home a lot ever since I was gone. Had he changed anything?

"All right. Don't tell anyone I'm back. I'll see you two later." I got in my car and drove to Charming. I was happy to be home, and now that I had gotten one part of coming back done, I had to deal with the other hard part tomorrow—explaining my whereabouts to everyone else.

This would not be easy.


	2. Trouble Right Out The Gate

They say wounds will heal and become scars, and after a while, you won't feel the pain anymore. What a load of bullshit. My wounds and scars are still there, and I can remember everything. I'll never forget.

 

 

I finally made it home. The guys gave me a chance to rest before going to the clubhouse and seeing everyone else, and I was grateful. I have to admit—I was a little scared at first how things would go once I'd get there. I knew in my heart that what I did was the best choice, even if it hurt everyone else. I would make it up to them—if they'd let me.

Two long years I had been gone, and I'd missed everyone so much. The only thing that kept me going was the promise of seeing them again once it was over. The training I'd went through had changed me in ways I would've never thought possible. But I felt stronger knowing I was deadlier now and could handle my own if I ever needed to. I had been too much trouble in the past for my dad and the club, but now that I was trained, I could pay them back. Hopefully.

I drove home with Dad following right behind. Tig had to take care of something for the club and would be over later to see me. Dad was kind of standoffish with me, and I could understand why, but it still hurt a lot. I knew I would have to earn his trust back and work to fix our broken bond. It wouldn't be easy, especially with a guy like him, but I was ready to fight for this if I had to.

I parked my car and got out, looking around the front yard to see if anything had changed. Realizing that such wasn't the case, I started for the front door. Dad parked his bike beside my car, and I left the door cracked open for him.

I was glad to see the inside of the house. It looked the same, too, if not dusty, like it hadn't been lived in for a long time. Had Dad even lived here since I'd been gone? Shaking the thought out of my head, I went to my room down the hall and put my bag on the bed. I would unload my car later, but for now, I wanted to rest and spend some much needed time with my dad.

"Everything is how you left it," he said, standing in the doorway. I turned to face him, and what I saw shocked me. I really didn't get a chance to look at him at the park with it being so dark, but now that we were in the light, I could clearly see how bad he looked. His eye had a cut over it, and his upper lip was split open. There was a huge bruise from his jaw going all the way down to his neck. He looked like he'd recently got beaten up.

"What happened to you?" I carefully put a thumb over a scarring gash on his cheek. He drew in a sharp gasp under my touch and forced my hand down.

"Don't worry about it," he said before stepping away from me.

I frowned, but before I could say anything, a knock sounded on the door, and he went to open it. When I heard the voice, my heart dropped. I was not ready to see him. To be honest, I wasn't ready to see either one of them.

"Tig said Sky was back. Is it true? Is she here?" I heard Jax say. I wasn't sure how I felt about Tig telling them I was back. So much for telling him not to.

Now that Jax and Kozik were here, my breaths became sharp, quick. Their heavy footfalls echoed in the hallway, and knew I had only a few seconds before they would see the look on my face and knew how I was feeling. I took a deep breath and hid my true feelings behind a facade I had created during training.

"Hey, Sky."

My head spun at the door to see Jax timidly standing there. Without even thinking about it, I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. Jax was like an older brother to me.

"I missed you so much, Jax," I said, pulling back. He was still taller than me by a foot. Like my father, he looked way different than from what I'd remembered. Tired, scrawnier. Though unlike my father, he didn't look like he was beaten to a pulp.

"I'm glad you're back. Wanna tell me why you ran?" Jax asked as he came inside the room, letting Kozik in behind him. A thousand feelings hit me like a truck when I saw Kozik for the first time in two years. I had hoped to put off seeing him for at least a few days. This was gonna get messy and not be a nice sight for anyone who happened to be around.

"I kinda had no choice," I said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kozik called bullshit. "You ran because you were scared." He stood at the doorway, as pissed as ever, but he had every right to be. I would've been pissed, too, if he up and left me for two years without any contact whatsoever.

"Look, I'm only gonna say this once and one time only. I did what I had to. Now, you can either sit down, shut up, and listen to what I have to say, or you can leave. Choice is yours," I said, rising on my feet. The look on Kozik's face made it clear he didn't want to be there, and I had no clue why he was in the first place.

"Okay, enough," Jax intervened. "Sky, just tell me what happened, and we can work through this. Unlike some people"—he threw a cold glare at Kozik—"others are happy you're back. Be warned, though. My mother was pissed when she found out you split."

I lowered my head. I knew Gemma would be the hardest of the group to make up to. But, then again, I was not expecting Kozik to be treating me this way.

Heavy feet stomped down the hall, bringing me out of my thoughts. I realized Kozik had left, leaving me and Jax alone.

"Have you heard of an M.C. called Devil's Blood?" I asked, letting out the breath I had no clue I was holding in. I sat back down on the bed. Jax seemed way more relaxed now that it was just him and me.

"Yeah, the club was at war with them at one point. Why?" His blue eyes looked bothered, and I hated that look on him.

I faltered for a moment. "Because I wiped that M.C. out."


	3. More Trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I do hope this year is amazing for you guys! I have good news I plan on having one last book so this book is not the end! 
> 
> What do you guys think so far?

What is family? Some say family is the people who you were both with, others say family can be anyone—a friend, someone so close to you, they feel like family. I believe in the second one. Family doesn't end in blood.

"Care to elaborate?" Jax leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head.

I really wasn't sure how to tell him this, or even how he would handle it. With my dad standing there in the doorway, I really didn't know if I could.

"It's hard to explain, but if you don't believe me, then have Juice check into it." I knew Jax. He was smart, and he cared about his family and his club. If the club was at war and it was cleared up well with outlaws, things were known to get messy in a heart beat. I knew Jax would look into it.

"Should I even dare to ask?"

I gave him a small smile, shaking my head. "I really don't think now is the best time, Jax. I just got back, and me telling you these things could hurt you more than anything." I needed to tell them all what really happened while I was in London, but I felt that if I told them everything, it would destroy any chance of fixing the mess I'd made when I left.

"At some point, you will have to tell me," he said. He stood and sighed. I knew he didn't like it when I kept stuff from him, but it was for the best.

"And I will, but for now, I just wanna work on fixing the mess I made." I stood, too, hoping he wasn't fixing to leave. Leaving me and my dad there alone after two years felt so weird to me.

"All right. Hey, and give Kozik some time. He went off the deep end when you left, and he's still hurt pretty badly over it." Jax gave me one last hug before leaving my room. I heard him and Dad talking outside the door. I went and closed it and put my bags in the corner. I would deal with them all tomorrow. I climbed into my bed after turning off the lights, having no clue what tomorrow would be like, but I knew it would be busy.

"Why are you doing this? We have no beef with you or the Sons!"

I looked down at the man tied to the chair. Most of the skin on his arm was missing and so were a few of his teeth. I needed answers, and I would torture them out of him one way or the other.

"I know your crew are the ones who killed my grandmother and aunt. I know you guys went after the Sons, so now I want to know why. Was it because of me? Because of the things Max made me do? Guess what! I had no say in that shit! I had no choice." I walked over to the tool table. Most of the tools were bloody from all the fun they'd been getting over the past few days.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He spit a wad of blood onto my shoe. I whacked him in the face before grabbing my knife and stabbing him in the leg, making him utter a curdling scream.

"I'll get what I want, with or without your help," I said before twisting the knife in his knee.

I sat up in a cold sweat, looking around. My head was jarring, my eyesight blurry. I realized it was just a nightmare—a very real, very truthful nightmare. I was not proud of the way I had to do things to get revenge for my aunt and grandmother, but I did what I had to. I knew if the club found out, they'd be devastated.

I looked over at my clock and saw it was four in the morning. Knowing I wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon, I got up and put on my workout clothes and headed for the basement where we kept a little gym. I plugged up my MP3 player and started to workout to "Hellyeah" by Moth played throw the subwoofers. I was so lost in my own world, I had no clue Dad had come into the room. Or that the others were there with him. I was pulling my body up from a rope in the ceiling when my music stopped.

"Morning."

I flumped into a couch in my sports bra and leggings and looked at them. The whole club was there. Well, most of them.

"Morning," I said. "Why'd you stop my music?"

"Well, these guys didn't believe you were really back. And since when do you listen to this type of music?"

I shot Jax a look as I went over to grab the water bottle I'd brought with me.

"I like my music just fine, thank you very much. An Tig, what happened to not telling anyone I was back? Not that it's not good to see you guys, but I was just waiting for the right time to show up," I said, wiping the sweat off of my shoulders. My two years of training made my body even more toned and lean that I could kill someone in so many different ways with only my bare hands.

"Oh, I know that, but I couldn't hold it in. I was just so happy," he said, giving me an evil grin. I really couldn't stay mad at him when he did that, and he knew it.

"I'm glad you're back, love." Chibs was the first one to come hug me, but before I could enjoy his embrace, the door flew open, and an army of men dressed in back stormed inside, armed with guns.

"What the hell is this?" Jax yelled.

I had a sinking feeling I knew what this was about, and I'd be having a talk with Klaus if I was right.

"Get down on the ground! Nobody move!" the armed men commanded, pointing their guns in everyone's face. I rolled my eyes before getting on my knees as they circled around the guys.

"Skylar Lowman, you're under arrest." I sat up, not even caring about the half a dozen guns aimed at my head. The men were harsh with their cuffs, almost like I was some mutant animal instead of human. I wanted to fight so bad. I hated this. I hated being tied down, but now was not the best time to wrestle. A punch here and a kick there could have easily gotten me out of those cuffs and out of that room with no problem, but I had other people in there to think about, not just me.

"Call Klaus." That was all I could say before they took me away.

Some homecoming.


	4. Coming to light

Pain will change you. It will make you stronger, wiser, learn from it and grow. Because what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

 

I guess I was not the only one who changed while being away, Charming was very different and I wasn't sure if I liked it. I was laying down on the crappy bed in my cell when I heard footsteps coming closer I looked up and seen a talk black man walking towards me.

"You must be Skylar," the man said, giving me a smile.

"That would be my name. What's yours?" I asked, sitting up. I had nothing better to do and talking to him seemed like a good thing to do right about now, maybe he could give me some answers.

"Eli Roosevelt. I'm the new sheriff here," he said. Behind him, a few other people came in with Dad, Tig, and Jax. I gave them a look before they were put in the cell.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We found a body with your DNA on it."

I sat up a little straighter now.

"And that's not all," he continued. "He was tortured before he was killed."

My heart dropped. Didn't Klaus say he got rid of all of the evidence?

"Can't have anything to do with me. I mean, I just got back last night." I reclined in my seat, pretending to be unfazed.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough, but until then, we're gonna hold you here," he said before walking away.

"Well, fuck!" I kicked the wall hard and stood up, pacing around the small space. I had no clue whose body this was. Everyone was either covered in acid or fed to a bunch of pigs. Unless I missed one. That wouldn't be good.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Jax crossed his arms over his chest, and Dad and Tig took a seat on the bed. I had no clue why they were picked up for. They had nothing to do with this.

"Jax, love, now is not the time to have this talk. This place has video and audio, so everything we say they'll hear," I said, eyeing the corners of the rooms. They were small, but they were there.

"Fuck. Okay, but after we get out, you will tell us everything."

I nodded before leaning my body on the door of the cell.

"When did you get so many tattoos?" Tig asked, eyeing up and down my arms. I wasn't able to get a shirt and was still in my workout clothes.

"While I was gone. Each one means something to me." I traced my finger over a creepy-looking smiley face with blood dripping out its mouth. This one reminded me of Dad. It was kind of like having him with me while I was gone.

"I leave you alone for one day, and you end up in jail the next. What am I going to do with you, love?"

I looked to the source of the voice. Klaus stood there with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well, I had no plan of getting arrested. It just happened. Glad you could show up." I was so ready to get out of there and hoped he'd get me out.

"Yes, I had a feeling something like this would happen. I've gotten it to where you'll be released soon. As for your friends here, I'll get them out if you agree to have a sit down with me."

"Oh, come on. It sounds like you don't trust me. After all I did for you? Really?" I gave him a smirk as the guy with the keys opened my cell and let me out.

"Would you be so kind as to let the others out, as well? I posted their bail," Klaus said, wrapping his arm around me. I was getting some very weird looks from the guys, and I knew I'd be having to explain everything soon.

"Thank you," Jax said.

I wasn't gonna stand there and talk. I wanted to get out of there.

"Sky, dammit, wait!"

I wasn't gonna stop. I needed to get out of there. I needed answers, and I wouldn't be getting them while being stuck in there.

When I made it to the parking lot, the other guys pulled in, along with Gemma. Clay was nowhere to be seen, but there was someone else with Gemma.

"Love, please, I need to talk to you," Klaus said.

"What did I miss?" I asked. "Or more like who did I miss? Everyone I killed and tortured I got rid of, so who?" I stood in the middle of all the guys and knew they should've found out in a different way, but I was too pissed to even think about this.

"I'll tell you everything once we get somewhere. Then we can talk," Klaus said, looking back over at the door. I nodded before getting into my car. I'm not even sure how it got there, but I was more than happy it did.

"Fine. Get in. We'll have our little talk on our way to T.M." I shot him a glare and moved the seat for Tig and Dad. Jax was riding with someone else, and at this point, I really didn't care.

"Okay. Talk." I started up my car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You remember Derek and his wife May?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the road.

"They had two kids. Twins. A boy and a girl, Peter and Eve." He opened a folder he had in his coat and spread it across his lap. The more he talked, the faster my mind went to so many different places.

"Where were they?" I asked, trying to keep calm. That was getting so much harder to do.

"What I'm about to tell you, you're not gonna like it." He fidgeted in his seat.

"I don't care. Just tell me." I eased on the brakes.

"Max got ahold of them when they were babies and trained them. He was doing the same thing he did to you, only he started at a very small age with them."

I swerved to the side of the road before getting out. Fresh air. I heard the sound of the car doors opening, and everyone got out. Dad and Tig looked pissed, and I wasn't sure if it was because of me or someone else.

"I have assassins after me because of what I did to their mom and dad?" I asked, trying to put the pieces together. Right now, there were so many of them missing.

"Wait. We got rid of Max," Tig said. My mind raced furiously.

"Yes, but Max had a backup plan for everything. I was very close to him for more than one reason. Sky, please understand I had no idea of them until I got this fill" he said, handing me the folder. The sound of bike engines pulled me out of my thoughts, and I looked around me.

"The only reason I even came back here was that this shit was over and done with. I left to get the ones I love out of danger, and now you're telling me I put them in even more danger than they were in before I left?" I asked, looking at Klaus.

"Look, I had no clue this would happen, and to be honest, I thought they were dead. Sky, that's why I'm here. I want to help you, love. I want to keep you and your family safe. With more training, you can beat them both." He placed a tender hand on my arm. Blond hair caught my eye, and I looked over to see Kozik giving us both a dirty look. I realized Klaus was very close to me, so I took a step back, and he put his hand down.

"No. No more training. That shit has fucked me up already, and I'm not fixing to add to it," I said. I felt a hand go around me and realized it was my dad wanting to hug me. I leaned into him, feeling safe for the first time in a very long time.

"We will get through this, little girl. I'll put your ass on lockdown if I have to." He held me tightly to his side. I knew what he meant. He didn't want me running again, and I didn't plan on it.

"I'm not running, Dad. But if it's a fight they want, I'll gladly give it to them." I went over to my car and drove off. They could ride with the others. I needed time to think and wrap my head around what I'd just found out. Pulling out my phone, I dialed a number and hoped for the best.

"Hello?"

Hearing his voice for the first time in two years was honestly the best sound ever.

"Marcus, I need to see you." I looked back in the rearview mirror to make sure I wasn't being followed.

"I'm at my house," he said.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." I hung up and sped off.


	5. Traitor?

The world is simple, you make choices and you don't look back

 

It took me almost an hour to get to where I was headed, I had not seen Marcus in so long I knew he would welcome me back with open arms but I also knew that he would be pissed and would want to know everything, Just like the sons did. I just didn't know how much I could tell him so much has happened in the last two years.

I pulled into the house that I had spent so much time in growing up when I was hiding from Max and his crew or when I just wanted to be alone. It seemed like it was so long ago even if it was only a few years back. Things seemed so easy back then. I pulled my car into the parking space and turned off the engine and stepping out. The hot sun started to beat down on me just as soon as I opened the door to my car.

"Welcome home bebita" I heard the soft smooth voice of Marcus and gave him a big bright smile and for once it did not feel forced or fake it was a real true smile.

"Oh god Marcus I have missed you so much," I said stepping out of the car and meeting him halfway. I do not regret what I did and I would do it all over again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping my family safe but in my time away I had missed them all like crazy.

"You're the one who left remember? No phone call no letter noting" He said pulling me into his side as we started for his little house with his family. 

"Yeah, I did that for everyone's safety, besides I'm back now and that is all that matters," I said thinking about the two years I had spent away from everyone I loved and cared about.

"You better not run off like that again or I'll come and find you myself," he said as we walked through the door the smell of food hit me full force and I knew his wife was in their cooking.

"Della is cooking dinner and the kids are at school," Marcus said while taking a sit in the living room I had spent so much time here in this house growing up that it's not even funny.

"That's good, look, Marcus, I didn't tell you I was leaving because I knew you would try and stop me. Hell, no one else knew I was leaving until they got back to the clubhouse. I don't regret what I did. I had no choice in this" I said I knew I hurt him by leaving just like I knew I hurt everyone else by leaving too but it had to be done. 

"I get that bebita but where family you could have come to me so you would not have been alone," Marcus said grabbing my head right then Della came into the room with two plates but when she saw me she stopped and looked at Marcus.

"Oh my god! Skylar when did you get back?" she said putting the plates down and running over to me I barely had enough time to brace myself before she throw herself at me.

"Yesterday, I would have been here sooner but things have happened since then," I said holding her back just as tightly.

"I'm so glad you are back, Stay here I'll make you a plate," She said before rushing back into the kitchen to get my food I didn't even have time to tell her I wasn't hungry.

"By the way I was alone, I was with Klaus," I said not sure how he would take that

"Really? You were really with that Motherfucker?" He asked while standing up just as Della came into the room the tension in the room was thick I had no clue why Marcus was so pissed for him and Klaus used to be super close.

"Whats the problem? You two used to be super close" I asked watching him pass the room it was never good when he did that.I h

"That motherfucker was with Max the whole fucking time he played us all, Him and Vixie where in league with him" I felt my heart sink when he said that I had spent two years with Klaus I fucking let him finish my training so I would be strong enough to take out the treat hurting my family and the whole fucking time he was playing us.

"Oh fuck! please tell me this is some sick joke!" I begged feeling sick to my stomach I really felt like I was going to throw up.

"I wish it was, where is that rat now?" he asked before going off in Spanish I had left him with my family I was so stupid to believe him.

"with the sons, but there is so much more to all of this Marcus when I was away I did the rest of my training took out the bloody basterds and slept with Klaus," I said all in a rush I really felt bad for sleeping with him I was really drunk and so was he.

"You let that fucker put his hands on you!" Marcus said his normally tan skin was turning a very dark sade of red. I knew he was fixing to lose his shit.

"We were drunk" was all I could say my mind going back over everything that has happened in the last two years.

"Let's go," Marcus said before walking out his door I followed close behind him not sure what he planned to do but I knew that I and Klaus were fixing to have a really long and bloody talk.


	6. Training?

To say that Marcus was pissed would be an understate I don't think we ever slowed down until we hit Charming and even then he was still going pretty fast. I really had no clue if he knew where he was going but I guess he planned on going to the clubhouse. So much has happened in the past 72 hours that I have been back In town and I had a feeling things were only going to get worse.

Before I knew it we were pulling into the parking lot of T.M and the sinking feeling in my gut only got worse when I saw the van and all the bikes, It looked like they were setting up for a party. I pulled in the free parking spot and turned off my car but before I could even get out everyone was going over to Marcus I had no clue what they planned to do but hopefully, it would not end in a fight.

"Where is that fucking Rat?" I heard Marcus ask Jax who was standing in front of him, I tried to look around and find Klaus but he was nowhere to be found.

"Who are you looking for Marcus?" I heard him reply I felt eye's on me found that Gemma was giving me the evil eye I knew that seeing her again would not be as easy as it was with the other guys and I haven't even seen them all.

"Klaus, that rat is gonna die" I heard him say through gritted teeth and his tan skin was still way to red to be normal or healthy. I slowly walk over to him trying to think of a way to calm him down before a fight broke out in the middle of the parking lot.

"Jax, where, is he? I just found out some things and I really need to talk to him" I said trying to calm down people who looked ready to fight. I knew that with how things are now it would end in a bloody shootout and that would not be good for anyone the last thing we need was an all-out war.

"Took off said he had to deal with something in London" Tig said I had no clue he was standing so close to me until he spoke. I really needed to get my head in the game and out of the clouds that is how people get killed.

"Marcus, he will come back we will get him then" I said placing a calming hand on his shoulder I knew this meant a lot to Marcus after everything that has happened the one person I trusted above all else betrayed me.

"Whats going on doll face? Everything alright" Tig asked pulling me into his side I was tense and ready for anything to happen. I had a feeling that now that Klaus has told us everything and now that I knew who he really was we would all be in danger, Again.

"No, No everything's not okay, Jax I really need to have a word with all the club members things are about to get nasty" I said trying to keep my voice down so the others didn't start to freak out. I knew that everyone at the clubhouse was trusted people but this was something on a whole other level.

"Yeah sure, Ma can you finish setting up for the party?" I Heard him ask Gemma I could feel her glaring into my back I knew she would be pissed but this was really starting to piss me off.

"Sure sweetheart" I heard her say Marcus didn't say anything else as he walked back over to his bike and took off I knew he needed time to deal but he could at least of said bye first.

As we started for the clubhouse I took this time to look around the parking lot, everything was the same nothing was out of place. It was just as I remembered it. Even the inside of the place was the same even the smell which I forgot how bad it really smelled in here.

"What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time little girl?" I heard the deep raspy voice of my father and found him at the bar with two red heads I rolled my eyes at him before seeing Kozik on the couch with a blond on his lap.

"Church now!" I heard Jax say as he walked in behind me and the guys followed after him into the room I waited at the door for everyone to take their seat and slowly walked into the room. I closed the door behind me and walked to the end closest to the door.

"What going on sky?" Jax asked as he sat at the head of the table I had no clue when they changed or even were clay was but I really wasn't worried about that right now. I had more important things to worry about.

"I found out that Klaus has been playing me from the start, and I think he might of had a hand in everything that has been going on. He knew that my family was my one weakness and that putting you guys in danger would make me leave to try and keep you all safe. He was planning that form the start. Now i'm not sure about the other two who are after me what I do know as that Klaus is playing a very big part in all of this" I said keeping a close eye on the door my voice was cold and desnet I would show no feelings now was not the time for that. I might of been tricked into doing the rest of my training but I would put what I know to good use and that meant moving myself away from the thing that clouded my mind the most, my feelings.

"What do you mean little girl? I thought he was the one who helped you" Happy said from his spot next to jax at the table I was glad that he was moving up in the club even if that put him in even more danger.

"I thought so to, turns out he was the one pulling all the strings, I left because of the bloody bastards coming after the people i love and care about. While I was gone I did the rest of my training it was Klaus's idea. He said that it would give me a higher edge over the people I was tracking that I would be able to get it done without any trouble if I did. I had no clue that was his plan the whole time. I guess I should've known he was Max's right hand for years but he was so much different than anyone there so I had no clue I was being played" I said pacing the room trying to put everything together there was still so much that didn't add up.

"Okey Juice find out everything you can about Peter and Eve I want to know everything" Jax said Juice nodded his head before standing up to get to work I felt sorry for him I really did I knew it would not be easy to track them down.

"I think now is as good a time as any to have that talk" Jax said looking at me he moved his hand and said I could sit in the spot that Juice was just in. I Knew this was coming I had a lot to explain and I knew that people would be pissed but I really didn't think now was the time for this talk.

"Jax, Now is not really the time for this" I said looking him dead in the eyes I had a lot of work I needed to get started on, like tracking down two people who wanted me dead and finding out why Klaus was a lying rat and what he had to gain from all of this.

"If we are going to be able to help you then we need to know everything" he said leaning back in his chair I hated all of this.

"Fine, but just so you know you guys won't like what I have to say" I said as someone handed me a drink the door opened and gemma and the guy from the parking lot walked in behind her.

"THought maybe you can explain it to Ma as well, the guy beside her is Nero, things have changed since you have been gone" I looked to Nero trying to find where I have seen him before but couldn't put my finger on it.

"Skylar, Hi Gemma I know you're pissed at me but I had a good reason for doing what I did" I said looking at her she hasn't changed much since I had been gone. She looked happer though.

"I'll be the judge of that" was all she said before leaning into Nero who looked down at her with a small smile.

(Two Years Ago, London)

I had gotten to London last night around midnight and was now waiting for Klaus to get his lazy ass out of bed so we could talk about why he had dragged me all the way around the world.

"Ah good you're up, how was your trip?" Klaus was a man in his late 20s with curly black and tan skin. I found the tan skin funny because of where he lived. He was a tall man with a lean stocky type body he was a damn good boxer and good throw a mean right hook.

"Haven't been to sleep, Now please tell me what I need to know" I said standing up as he walked closer to me. It has been a long time since I had seen Klaus last and he has changed alot over the years.

"In due time love, Enjoy your stay for a bit i'm sure you are tired" He said as he poured himself some hot tea and sat behind his desk.

"I would really like to get to the point of me being here, the sooner this is taken care of the better and than I can go home" I said as one of his people handed me some coffee I never took my eyes off of Klaus knowing that with him he could be up to something he was far to relaxed.

"You take the fun out of everything, Fine, I told you I would help you and I will but the way you are now wont get you anywhere but killed" Klaus said eyeing me with a raised brow I knew he was checking me out and I had to admit that leaving in charming had made me grown lazy in my fighting and training skills I'm sure I could still use them if I had too but not like I used to be.

"What are you saying Klaus?" I asked trying to pick through this and find his true meaning.

"You lake traing dear, as you are now you would be killed sooner than you could ask for help" He said putting his cup down on the table I knew he was right but me doing any kind of training was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I won't do any type of training klaus, I'm not like that anymore, I'm a totally different person now" I said

"It's the only way you will be able to get what you want love" Klaus said the sound of someone at the door made me look over and seen Ranger standing there I had no clue he was still alive.

"Holy fuck, Ranger? Well fuck me you're alive!" I said all too happy to see him again he was someone who I could trust no matter what. He had my back on so many different trips I had taken for Max.

"It's a long story" was all he had said to me before looking at Klaus

"Sky, love, if you really wish to do this you have to having the right training otherwise you are only going to get yourself killed" Klaus said I knew he was right but I didn't want to be a monster I knew what that training did the Max's men and I didn't want to turn into them.

"Fine, I'll do it but I swear to god if you make me a monster i'll kill you myself" I said before walking out of the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(present day)

"Wait what type of training did you go through?" I heard Jax ask from his spot at the table I should've known that they would ask me things but they could've at least waited till I was done with my tail.

"All types, Hand to hand, guns, endorse, torture, killing, boxing, I can use any weapon you put in my hand and use it better than anyone in the world. Jax the training I went through you don't really want to know the full history of it, Hell i'm still trying to forget" I said my hands shaking a little bit at thought of all the training I had been though.

"Jesus christ, sweetheart, why?" I heard Gemma ask I couldn't look at her not with everything going through my head.

"I had to it was the only way to get the job done, I would do anything to keep you guys safe and if me turning into a monster is what it takes then that is what I will do" I said my voice cracking a little with each word I was having a hard time holding on to my armor and I haven't even really started my story yet.

"You are not a monster little girl" I heard my dad say I tried to give him a smile but it was no good.

"How about you wait to see how you think and feel about me until i'm done with this" I said leaning back into my chair trying to get my mask back into place but it was harder than i thought it would be. And the sad thing is this was only the beginning.


	7. Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late! I'm in the middle of moving and havnt really been able to post chapters or even work on the new chapters very much. I will update more just as soon as i can

We all moved into the main part of the clubhouse and closed everything else down for the day, I sat between my dad and Tig. I'm glad things were somewhat okay between us I know that once they found out everything they might hate me to I am going to hold onto them as long as I can.

"Alright what happened next?" Jax asked I looked around the room and found that my whole family was here. The people I gave everything to protect I had payed a very heavy price but in the end it was worth it.

"I'm getting there, Are you guys sure you want to know? I mean it's not a very happy tail" I said hoping they would back out but if I knew them they would keep with this until they knew everything.

"Come on doll face were family noting you can say is going to make use change our minds about you" Tig said pulling me into his side I inhaled his scent I really hoped what he said was true but only time could tell.

Before I could start to say anything the door busted open and the 9ers walked in holding up their guns at everyone. I felt dad and Tig tense but I really wasn't to worried about it.

"Sky, let's go" I heard danielle say I had no clue why he wanted me but I had no plans on moving from my spot.

"Funny, but I don't plan on going anywhere" I said putting my feet up on the table

"Bro what the hell are you doing?" Jax asked he looked pissed so did everyone I could see Gemma moving closer to Nero.

"We got orders to bring sky in its noting to do with any of you guys" I raised my brow at his words I had no clue who wanted me but I had no plan on finding out either.

"Who wants the lass? I didn't think anyone knew you was back love" I heard chibs say form his spot at the bar.

"As far as I know not many people, Danel who wants me?" I asked getting ready to stand up not at all worried about the guns pointed at me.

"I have no clue I was paid to bring you and a few of the Sons to the old warehouse on route 9" he said looking at me with slight panic I had a feeling there was more to this then what he was telling me.

"This is bull shit, No one is leaving with you" Jax said standing up with him moving all the guns were point at Jax giving me just enough time to spring up and grab danel. His gun was in my hand and the barrel was pointed to his head.

"Did you boy's know that if you shot someone in the head just right they won't die right away? They will feel it all the way until they finally stop breathing" I said giving each of the men in the clubhouse a pointed look. I was not the one to play games with and I was not the one to have a gun pointed at me.

"I think what the lass means is to drop the guns" Chibs said as each of the sons started to draw their own. I had a feeling that no one would talk on there own and I would have to get them to talk the hard way.

"So this will be your first and only time to tell me what I want to know before things get messy, and Trust me no one wants that" i said the gun still held against his head once his crew was disarmed and tied up I let daniel go and he was tied down in a chair as well.

"I'm not telling you anything" I heard one of them say not really chairing who, I gave them a evil smile before walking into the old room with my bags in it and changed into something I had no trouble getting blood on and my bag of tools. I started to walk out of the room and was stopped by Jax and Tig.

"What are you gonna do Doll Face? Why don't you let me and Hap take care of this guy for you" he said giving me a warm smile I was grateful for him saying that but they were sent here for me.

"Thank you, but this is my thing, they came here for me and a few sons I have my own ways of getting things out of people" I said as my father walked out of his room with his own bag of tools.

"Don't be hardheaded skylar, that's not who you are anymore" dad said coming to stand in between Jax and Tig.

"He's right" Jax said giving me a hopeful look

"This is who I am now, Just because i'm back doesn't mean I can just forget or turn everything off and go back to the girl you all once knew. I have to do this, Something's coming I just don't know what and I have to be ready" I said as I started down the hall to the room were everyone was being held.

"You handle your shit, don't let them decide things for you, You made your choice now you need to deal with them" I heard Gemma say standing beside Nero I still could not find where I had seen him before. I was happy that she was talking to me now.

"Once i'm done I would like to have that talk" I said giving her a hopeful smile she returned it and nodded her head. I started to walk the rest of the way and felt eye's on me the whole time I knew it was the club, I had hopped that maybe I would not have to show them this side of me that maybe I could be the same sweet girl they once knew but I had started something and I would be the one to see it through even if it killed me.

"So, from what I can gather you were sent here to get me and a few sons and bring us to a warehouse, now i'm only gonna ask this once and then i'm gonna start getting what I want the hard way, Who sent you?" I asked while turling the knife in my hand It was a long hunters knife it with the handle being purple and green with the clubs reaper on it handle. It was a gift from Ranger once I was done with my training.

"I can't tell you! They are gonna kill me if I do!" I felt boiling hot anger run through me here I was stating in front of him while he is tied to a chair and he was worried about someone else killing him.

"You dumbass, I'm the one you need to worry about" I said as I started to cut his top off making sure to nick his skin ever so often. I was very good at this part of gathering info.

"I'm telling you sky, these people you don't fuck with!" Daniel was really starting to piss me off it was not that hard to tell me what I needed to know and he could leave, the choice the hard way. I ran my blade from his right shoulder all the way to his left nipple before cutting it off his scream was deafening in my ears and i'm sure everyone one else heard it too. I walked over to the table and grabbed my pliers off the table and held them up to the light just as the door opened and my dad and Tig walked in they gave a passing glance to Daniel and then kept their eyes on me.

"Thought I was doing this alone" I said while walking over to Daniel who was trying in vain to get away from me. Dad and Tig took up a spot in the back of the room.

"Jax wanted one of us in here, don't ask why because we don't know" Tig said while leaning on the wall while watching me take a sit on the chair in front of Danel.

"Fine, Now Danel i'm not really sure who you got mixed up in but lets face it honey either you tell me or things are going to get a whole lot worse for you" I said grabbing his hand and put in the tip of the pliers on his finger nails.

"I can't" when he didn't tell me what I wanted to know I pulled the nail off his pinky on his left off and got ready to do the do the others.

"Hmm only nine more to go and then I start on the toes" I said happily freaking him out even more I heard movement in the back of the room but didn't really pay it any mind.

"You crazy bitch!" he yelled while spitting in my face without thinking about it I punched im in the face knocking out his front tooth and broke one of his fingers.

"You haven't seen anything yet"

(Time Skip)

I had finally gotten what i wanted out of him and it only took me breaking almost every bone in his body along with taking off all his finger and toe nails. He was a lot more stronger than I thought he was and held out longer than I thought.

"Please tell me that whatever you was doing is over now" I heard Jax say I looked over to him and started to walk his way when Tera walked in she gave me a hateful glare that I returned and kept going to Jax.

"Yeah, Do you guys happen to know anyone by the name of Lou? I form what I have gathered he is second in command of the Yakuza" I asked him Tera was leaning into his side and I could tell she wanted to say something but lucky for her she kept her mouth shut. Me and her got along for the most part but I would not be disrespected even if you are Jax's old lady.

"Yeah we know him, Why would he want you though? Any dealings?" Jax asked he let go of Tera and headed for the bar were chibs gave us both a shot Tig was on the other side and was way to happy after watching a man get tortured by his granddaughter.

"I have met him once, the people I was after ran a lot in the tokyo arca and it is only right that you ask the head boss if its ok to hunt someone down in their turf" I said thinking about the people I had met in Tokyo it was very big on its street racing and in the end I made a even bigger name for myself in that world.

"I really don't wanna know after hearing those screams i am better off being kept in the dark" Jax said shaking his head I took the next shot before looking down at myself and finding I was very much covered in blood Dad was taking care of the body and the other guys.

"I can deal with that, If you wanna set up a met with Lou I'll tag along since he did want me, I need to get cleaned up first" I said I haven't been home a week and things are already going to hell. I had a feeling things were about to get worse though and I knew i would need to keep a clear head.

"Yeah go take a shower, I'll let you know when" Jax said before throwing his shot back and heading over to Tara who was getting into it with Gemma. I got up from the Bar and headed for the back dorm where I used to stay I had a change of clothes in my bag and a run kit full of things I might need. You never know when you have to leave in a hurry and don't have time to pack a bag.

I unlocked the door and found the it was as clean as the day I had left it. I put my bag on the bed and started for the bathroom when the bedroom opened and Kozik walked in and sat on the end of the bed. I had no clue what to say to him seeing as this is the first time in two years we have been alone together and the last time he saw me I could feel the anger pouring off of him.

"Can we talk?" Kozik looked so tired and rough for wear and I was somewhat worried about him even though I know I had no right to be we were not together anymore.

"Sure" I said taking a seat on the chair and looking at him I had missed him while I was away even though I left because I was trying to keep everyone safe.

"Look i'm just gonna come out and say this, I'm pissed as hell and hurt that you left for two years, I get why you did that but we was supposed to be a team. We are family and we are supposed to look out for each other You taking off made that not possible" he said.

I Looked at Kozik and then at the floor I knew this was gonna happen more than once I hurt everyone when I left but I stand by my choice to leave knowing it was for the best.

"I know a lot of you are hurt and pissed at me, I stand by my choice though, I did what I had to in order to keep my family safe and in some way repay you all back" I said thinking about all the times that they had taken care of me when I was in trouble or hurt anyone else would've left my ass along time ago but they didn't they stuck with me.

"You slept with him?" Kozik said I watched as his relaxed manner changed he was coling up ready to strike and I knew it would be bad when he did.

"Yeah, we both had too much to drink and one thing led to another" I said thinking about that night with Klaus this was before I knew what I did now.

"Did you even think of me at all? Was i even in your mind while you fucked him?" with each word he spoke his voice took on a more harsher tone.

"Not while I was fucking him no, You were on my mind everyday though you all were, I did everything for you guys too keep you safe. I know you are pissed and hurt and I'm not going to kid myself and think we can just pick up where we left off Koz but I would like to start over with you" I said hoping he would take my offer of a fresh start I had lost so much already and I really didn't wanna lose him too.

"I would like that" he said all his anger was gone just like that.

I had thought this talk would of been a lot more yelling and maybe even some pushing and shoving but he gave in so easily that it worried me so much.

"Good, I'll see you out there I gotta shower" I said standing back up and watching him leave without saying a word to me.

I felt so much at that point and I had no clue how to sort through this all, I had learned to build walls to keep people out and to mask how I truly feel. But just being back a few days I could feel that all changing I need to get some space and clear my head before shit really started to hit the fan.

I needed to race.


	8. Chapter Eight: Ranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I know this is very late but my life has been everywhere I just lost my dad and I have been in a kind of funk were I haven't want to do anything. So here is chapter 8 I am working on chapter 9 slowly.

_You die, I die, You fight, I fight, You Ride, I Ride, There is nothing more important than family_

_Street Racing_

I can remember growing up watching the cars race down the strip or I would get the chance to go with one of Max's racers to one of the races. I loved it, I loved everything about it. The speed was a rush and the thought that you might be able to beat the other racers made you want to push just a little bit harder.

"Where do you think you are off to little girl?" I heard my dad say from the doorway that led into the kitchen I was just about to put my hand on the doorknob when he stopped me. Me and dad have been home for a few hours and I was feeling the need to let loose a bit and other than fighting racing was the only other way for me to let go.

"Imma go check out the race scene see if I can beat some wannabes," I said giving him a smirk at the thought. I loved to race It was part of me.

"Let's go then," he said while grabbing his Kutt and putting it on I looked at him shocked before snapping myself out of the daze I was just in,

"Wait! Wanna you go with me? To the race?" I asked trying to wrap my head around it, as long as I can remember he was against me racing and now he wanted to go with me.

"I can't stop you and I wanna see what you got," Dad said while waiting for me to open the door I had no clue that my dad even knew anything about racing. It really wasn't the clubs thing. I nodded my head and walked outside into the setting sun and over to my black dodge charger who has been there for me since I can remember.

"She looks good" I heard dad's deep rusty voice I had missed him so much on my time away I knew this would give us a better chance to talk things out since we haven't had much time since I got back.

"Yeah? Thanks, she has been a big help the past two years. She is stronger and faster than ever before" I said while we both got into my car I loved this car and it has been through so much but I would not change her she is part of me.

"I still have your lambo," Dad said as I started up the car I thought when I left he would have gotten rid of the car it was worth a lot and they could have used the cash.

"Really thought you would have gotten rid of it," I said while backing out and getting onto the road I was gonna hit the race on the beach I had a feeling something good was gonna go down there.

"No, I knew you would be back for it" Dad said I felt his eyes on me and looked over at him before putting my eyes on the road it was wired that dad was not driving, but then again I was the one who knew where I was going.

"True, I had alway planned on coming back" I said while stopping at the redlight we had a while to go before we got there and having this talk with my dad was nice.

"How many do you have?" I looked at dad not really sure what he meant.

"What?" I started to drive forward when some guy ran up on my ass.

"Tats" was all he said I started to speed up an the car did as well. I changed lanes and he got right behind me.

"Five, we got a tail" I said while flooring it my car lunged forward and I drifted around the corner I heard my dad take a deep breath and hold on to the door.

"Don't fucking kill me" I heard his panic in his voice, I knew I was scaring him with my driving he never been in the car with me while I drove like this.

"Jax we got trouble brother" I heard him speak into the phone right when my back window was shot out and they rammed into the back of my car.

"You fucking cunt ass bitch!" I yelled hoping they could hear me cussing them out.

"There on there way we just gotta stay alive long enough for them to get here" I heard dad said I could tell they reinforced their cars body and I knew we would not last long

"Rang I need you" i said into my Bluetooth as he rammed into my car one more time I felt the tires start to leave the ground and fixed my weight so we would not flip.

"I'm on my way"I heard before the line ended I pushed a button on the my wheel and the top flew off.

"Dad take the wheel" I said as I grabbed the gun

"what is going through your head little girl?" I heard him say while I really didn't have time to explain as he grabbed the wheel and put his foot on the gas I felt the car slow down before speeding up to the way I had it.

"Just keep her steady" I said before using the seat to hold myself up so I would not fall and started to unload both my fully loaded guns on the car chasing us. It tried to dodge my bullets but most of them went through I got a good look at the man who was doing the shooting and felt sick to my stomach. Before I could even piece together what was happening a blood red mustang pulled up beside the car and slammed into the car clipping it just right so it rolled off the road. I braced myself and Dad stopped the car and grabbed his gun the sound of bikes were so loud now that everyone was quiet. I felt my heartbeat racing and ran over to the upside down car.

"Rang It's him" I said while Ranger came over to check me out I was just lucky that he showed up when he did another hit like what we was taking and we would be the ones upside down in the ditch.

"Who the fuck are you?" I heard dad said and his gun was raised at Ranger I knew I had to fix this and fast before I lost someone I cared deeply about.

"I'm Ranger, Sky has told me so much about you, Are you okey?" I felt myself relax a little as my dad started to lower his gun. I had no clue what to expect to happen but I had a feeling things were about to get messy.

"It's alright sky he's out cold, want me to take him?" I looked at Ranger and felt a smile grace my lips I was happy to see him and was even more happy he came when i called him.

"I'm fine, thanks for the help, Sky has only told me a little bit about you" I heard dad say as jax and the others came into view.

"You guys okey?" I heard Jax say as he got off his bike now that my body was getting a little more calm I found I was bleeding on my arm and really hoped that my tat on my arm was not messed up.

"Eh for the most part, We got this under control now dad called you before my backup got here" I said smiling at dad he was white as a sheet and I could see him trying to keep his hands steady.

"You tried to kill me little girl" I heard him say before wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into his side, I looked at him then at the guys and found that Clay was with them this time I had no clue how I felt about him being here but apart of me was happy to see him.

"We're glad you're okay, any idea who he is?" Jax asked while walking over to the upside down car

"Yeah, his name is Deckard James hallway, he is 27 and an assassin I could give you books on him. He is the worst of the worst and has a rap sheet longer than two bodys put together" I said while they tied him up and popped the trunk of my car and put him in it. I had no clue who had sent him but what I did know was they were not playing around.

"Shit, I'm putting the club on lockdown" I heard Jax say as everything was cleaned up I felt some type of feeling like I was being watched and saw a red beam land on my dad. I barely had time to jump ontop of him taking the bullet that was meant for him.

"Skylar!" I heard everything was hazy and dark and my hearing was giving out I had no clue how bad I was hurt but I knew someone was using a sniper.

"Sniper" I barely got out before my world fell into darkness


	9. Things change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back my lovies! Did anyone miss me? I'm sorry this is somewhat short and I havent really did a extra read though. But here is the chapter

I woke up to the sound of deeping in my ear. An I realized I was in the hospital. 

“I hate hospitals” I spoke my voice sounding rough and cracked. 

“Bout damn time you wake up little girl” I heard my dad's voice before I saw him the lights came on blinding me I tried to clear my head so I could see better but it only made things worse. 

“Would you mind shutting that off?” I asked my voice was rough and cracked from lack of use, it seems like everytime I come to charming or i’m around the SONs i’m always going to the hospital. I was really tired of this. 

“Sure” I heard dad say and then I was back in darkness only this time I was wide awake. 

“What happened?” I asked sitting up slowly on the bed and looking around the little room and than down at myself I had an IV hooked onto my arm and some other things as well I had no clue what they were though. 

“You got shot” Ranger said coming into the room I looked up at him and gave him a little smile I was glad he was here I trust my family but with him here I knew everything would be fine, He had the same training as me. 

“I gathered that, Sniper?” I asked eyeing him from the door he sure has changed over the last few months he used to have long blonde hair and it was now a buzz cut net and clean but his blue eyes still shone brightly. 

“Yeah I took him out got the info you needed” he said handing me a folder. 

“I don't want you doing anything else until you are out of here little girl” Dad said from his spot on the chair. I nodded my head and looked back at Ranger who was leaning on the door frame I heard the sound of footsteps and tensed up a little bit. That is until more of the guys started to pour into the room. 

“Glad to see you are awake darling, how are you feeling?” Jax said coming into the room clay was right behind him and I tensed up even more when I saw him with my time away I kept a close eye on the SOns and found out some things about Clay. 

“I’m ready to get the hell out of here,” I said giving a small smile 

“Yeah I bet, Hap we got a job for you” Jax said has he looked over my dad I guess he saw it too, dad was tired. 

“Its cool dad, I’m just fine, i’m sure Ranger could stay and catch up with me” I said giving him a small smile hoping he would just go do the job and than get some rest he needed it.   
“Yeah, you know I got your back” Ranger said I saw Jax look between Ranger and me I had a feeling they wanted to know everything but I was really not in the mood to share. 

“We will be back soon, rest and get better” Jax said as him and dad walked out the room 

“So what now?” Ranger asked while taking the spot my father just left, I looked at him really for the first time and saw he was about ready to drop he was so tired. 

“I’m gonna check myself out of here, I’m just fine” I said while pushing the button on the romeot on the bed and waited. I’m sure Tera would tell my dad and the others but at this point I had better things to do than be stuck in this bed. 

“Why?” Ranger asked for his spot I looked at him trying to find a way to say it without sounding really reckless and stupid so in the end I went with 

“Because I can, Gonna try and stop me?” I asked raising my eyebrow at him hoping that maybe he would. It's been awhile since me and him went toe to toe. 

“Why even bother?” He said rolling his eyes just then the door opened up and tera walked in 

“Did you need something?” She asked coming to stand in front of my bed, Me and her were never close but she was alway nice to me. 

“I want to check myself out, but please do not tell my father or jax” I said pelding with her. 

“That would put me in a bad spot Sky” Tera said I nodded my head knowing that it would but I had something to take care of. 

“I know but I have things to take care of Tera and I can not do that with the club up my ass” I said through gritted teeth I was trying to explain this to her but I had a feeling nothing I said would make a difference. 

“I won't tell them outright but I will tell them if they ask” Tera said as she started to undo my IV right as a nurse right be my papers I knew I would get an earful for this but at this point I really did not care.

“Thank you” I said as I started to stand only to feel my world start to spin

“You really should not be out of bed Sky” Tera said as she watched me struggle to stand fully on my feet I was grateful she let me do this on my own.

“Don't worry I have had worse” I said giving her a reassuring smile. 

“That doesn't make me feel any better about this” She said as she walked out the room Ranger handed me something to change into and then we were off.

“So were to?” Ranger asked from my side as all of my things were put into my bag

“Where else? To Deckard of course” I said giving him a smirk I was ready to get my hands on that prick and I would get my answers one way or another. 

It took us about an hour to get to the warehouse were Ranger stacked Deckard, By this time my phone was blowing up with texts and missed calls. They were all form the club, I had a feeling they would be showing up pretty soon and that's fine with me. I had problem with them being here as long as they did not interfere with what I will be doing. 

“Now before you see him I may or may not of roughed him up a bit” Ranger said while opening up the door to the warehouse it smelled in here so I left the door to get some fresh air plus I wanted to be able to see everything. 

“No more than what i’m gonna do to him. I said leaning on the wall away form the open door I needed some fresh air before I went in there. 

“Hey are you okay?” Ranger asked trapping me against the side of the building and to be honest I really did not mind that he was trapping me and we both know I could of gotten out at any time only I didn't want to get out from this spot. 

“Yes, why wouldn't be?” I asked I felt him move his hands to my hips and pulled me into him his blue eyes were even more brighter than normal. I wanted to kiss him but I held myself back.

“Well with everything going on and then you being back with your family” I he said leaning his forehead on mine. Me and Ranger were close very close and sometimes lovers but I had a feeling he had deeper feelings for me and that kind of scared me because I had no clue how I felt about him.

“It's weird to be honest, I forgot just how overbearing they can be but I have missed my family and everything I have been thought and have done was for them” I said thinking about the Hells two years I have been through. I may be older but I was much deadlyer and wisher now. 

“Good, hold onto that, it will help you get through this, i’m sure it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better” he said before reaching down and crashing out lips together, I was lost in the feelings he made me feel I loved Koz but there was something about Ranger that made me feel lighter more free than I have felt in years.

“Ranger we can't, not now, not here” I breathed out as we parted for air I felt him start to kiss down my neck before living little bit mark's making my head spin.   
“I know, you're right” he said while pulling back away from me I felt cold without him pressed against me.

I walked inside the building and found deckard hanging from the ceiling he was stripped down to his boxers and was bleeding in some places. And I even think one of his fingers were missing.

“Damn Rang you did mess him up good” I said looking back over to Ranger and that is when i started to hear the sound of bikes and a lot of them. I was on alert from the start I had no clue if this was the sons or someone else. 

I started to get in place just in case it was someone that was not friendly when my phone went off with a text message. I looked down and seen that it was form my dad.

Dad: I’m on my way little girl and you better be at that warehouse

 

I read it and started to relax I knew it was dad and the others and I knew I was in for a ear full. I’m sure Tera told them everything. 

“It’s fine, Just my dad and the others” I said looking around the warehouse while I had the chance. There was no point in me starting my work when I would just have to stop when they got here. I was kinda unsure about this I really did not want them to see this side of me fully.. 

“Why the fuck did you check yourself out?” I heard dad growl as he got off his bike and started to come over to me. The amount of anger rolling off of him would of scared the old me. 

“Because there is shit that needs to be done, I need to get some info out of him and then plan my next move” I said crossing my arms over my chest while giving him the same glare he was giving me. 

“You were shot sky, I think maybe rest would be better” Jax said while walking over to us

“How many times have you gotten shot and got up and kept moving?”I asked looking him right in the eyes.

“That's not the point” he says looking at Hap for help 

“Why? Because i’m a women? Or maybe because you think I am weak and someone to take care of her?” I growl out at them not in the mood to put up with there bull shit. 

“What the fuck? That's not it at all!” Jax says coming closer to me but stops with the look in my eyes. 

“Then what?” I asked   
“We want to make sure you are okay” Jax says I felt kinda bad for what I said but I really had no filter. 

“Jax I haven't been okay in a long fucking time, and me being here is not really gonna chance that” I said truthfully

“What do you mean little girl” I Looked at dad then at jax

“It really don't matter, look I have things I need to get out of this guy before someone sends for him” I said eyeing the guy hanging from the hook in the ceiling. It was gonna get nasty and bloody and I really wanted them all gone for this.

“I’m staying here little girl” Dad said while leaning on his bike. 

“Dad honestly I’m fine here with Eirc” I say looking between the two and feel things shift 

“I’m staying” he growls. 

I nod my head and go back inside the barn leaving them outside and hoping like hell they do not kill each other.


End file.
